callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Viktor Reznov/Quotes
World at War *"Shhh... I need your help. Do what I say and we can avenge this massacre." *"The rotten cancer of the fascist Reich ravages Europe like a plague. Their relentless drive into our motherland steals the lives of men, women, and children alike. The arrogance of their leaders is matched only by the brutality of their soldiers. These are the darkest days of the Nazi occupation of Stalingrad." *"With the line at Seelow now broken, nothing stands between the Red Army and Berlin. Every day, we carve deeper into German territory. Every day, fear and desperation erode their will. When our train reaches to Berlin, they will have nowhere left to hide." *"The path towards our glorious victory has been a journey of blood and brutality. All of it has been necessary. When the flag of our motherland flies atop the Reichstag, all of Berlin know that the evil of the Fascist Reich has been wiped from the face of the earth." *"Sniping your enemy is like hunting any other animal. Fire at the wrong moment, and your chance will be forever lost. Patience, if we reveal our position to Amsel's men, this fountain will be our grave." *''"Chernov finish these rats!" -''start of'' Their land, Their blood.'' *"CHYORT!" *"Wait until the bombers are directly overhead. The sound of their engines will drown out your shots." *''"No scope?! Hahaha, nice!" *"''Mark my words comrade. One day things will change; We will take the fight to their land, to their people, to their blood." *"DIE!!! You scum sucking animals!!! UURRRRAAA!!!'" *"The mudak in the car is General Heinrich Amsel. Architect of Stalingrad's misery." *''"For three days, I have hunted him. For three days, luck alone has saved his wretched life."'' *"Dimitri? Hahaha! Once again you cheat death." '' *"We have lost many brave men, but their sacrifice is not in vain. Our tanks now form a line of steel so powerful that all German resistance will be crushed beneath it's mighty treads. Today - we will watch as Seelow falls, along with all those foolish enough to stand in our way." '' *''"Fortune smiles on us. In Berlin the Germans will truly see what they have unleashed. But in the midst of all the blood, the bullets, and the dead i have found who is still very much alive. Dimitri Petrenko, I saw this man cheat death time after time at the siege of Stalingrad. As long as he lives the heart of this army cannot be broken, he makes us all proud."'' *''"Then die with your hands around the throat of the enemy."'' *''"You will be alright my friend" Said to Dimitri often. *"''Their armor are no match for you! Hero of Stalingrad!" *''Brute Force Chernov!! Brute Force!'' *"See how things have changed, my friend? Now it is their land... their people... their blood." *"It matters not where they choose to die! Hunt them down! No mercy was shown to my comrades in Stalingrad! No mercy will be shown here! An eye for an eye!" *"Today is the day of our glorious victory, for ourselves...and for Mother Russia." *"As the symbol of their decadence plummets, so will their wretched Reich!" *"The back, the front, the head, do as you wish, just as long as they are dead!" *"Hahaha, you, you are a true marksman Dimitri." *"Cleave their heads from their shoulders!" *"These trenches will be their graves!" *"Chyort! Svoloch almost got me." *"In Stalingrad, Dimitri and I crawled through many smoke filled buildings. Do you hear him complaining?" *"You should have shot them Chernov, it is only cruel to prolong an animal's suffering." *"This is how you end a war Chernov." *"Ha ha, brute force Chernov! Brute force!" *"Shhh. Stay where you are. Let your eyes adjust to the darkness." *"CHERNOV! I'm not hearing gunshots!" *"Then maybe our friend will help them bleed faster." *"Hunting them down like the rats they are." *"After Stalingrad, I know to trust your instincts, Dimitri. Left or right?...You lead the way" *''"The bloodied heart of the Reich will beat its final time!"'' *''"Let their burning country be the last thing they see!"'' *''"Dimitri, Lead the Charge!!!"'' *"URA!" *"Dimitri, ready the flamethrower. Good, now take a closer look at those rats on the horizon. They will be the first to burn on this day." *"If you lack the stomach to kill for your country, at least show me you are willing to die for it!" *"Make sure that they are all dead, KILL THEM ALL, wipe the scum from the streets!" *"Look around you, Chernov. Do you think these men will be denied their revenge? Death come only two ways: fast if not slow. Dimitri, it is your choice." *"Chernov, you should learn from Dimitri. He understands the nature of mercy killing." *"You will be okay, do you hear me? They flooded their own metro, in an effort to kill us Dimitri, but once again, they failed. Once more, we cheat death." *"Which do you think will lead us home? Writing about this war, or fighting it? No one will ever read this! If you lack the stomach to kill for your country, at least show me that you are willing to die for it!" *"Chernov, NO!" *"Someone should read this." *"You can make it, my friend. You always survive." *"As long as you live, the heart of this army cannot be broken." *"I have seen my friends die at the hands of this vermin. They deserve everything they get, and more." *''"The Germans hang their cowards from trees. Make sure you keep hold of that flag, Chernov."'' *''"Things will change my friend, as heroes we will return to Russia's embrace."'' *''"Throw your Molotovs, let them burn in their post."'' *''"Do svidaniya, Scum!" '' *''"Our grip tightens around the black heart of Berlin. The Führer demands all to shed their last drop of blood in it's defense. The old, the young, the weak. If they stand for Germany, they die for Germany. Building by building. Room by room. One rat at a time."'' *''"Without Question!!!"'' *''"This won't be easy."'' *''"Dimitri I see time has not weakened your aim!"'' *''"You could learn much from this man Chernov."'' *''"Relax for a minute, breathe deeply."'' *''"Boil them in their steel coffins!"'' *''"Dimitri, fire the Panzerschreck!"'' *''"Dimitri, ride on one of the tanks, you have earned the rest. Chernov, You have not, you walk.'' *''"Show courage! Show strength! Show pride! But show no mercy!"'' *''"When we take Berlin, we will head to our land, our people, our blood. -''Reznov giving a speech to his men on their way to Berlin." *''"We shall destroy them all!"'' Black Ops *"Victory can not be achieved without sacrifice Mason, we Russians know this better than anyone." *"No one fights alone, Mason." *''"I will work my way around."'' *"You will break, American!" *"Everybody dies, Mason." *"Never lose faith, my friends... Never! Months of planning, Mason. We will not pause! We will not falter! We will be free - or die trying!" *"Brave comrades of Vorkuta, the time has come to rise against our oppressors! Today we show the hearts of true Russians! We have all given our blood for the motherland. We have answered her calls without question. We gave our youth, our hearts, our very souls for her protection ... as brothers, we fought side by side against the German fascists. We crawled trough dirt and blood and sand to achieve our glorious victory ... Not for medals, or glory, but for what was right. We fought for revenge ... And when Berlin fell, how did our leaders repay us? We returned not to rapturous welcome ... but to suspicion and persecution." *''"Your evil.....has claimed the lives of many good men.....no longer."'' *''"I DO NOT CARE ABOUT NOVA!.....MY NAME...IS VIKTOR...REZNOV!!.....AND I WILL HAVE...MY...REVENGE!!!"'' *"The flags may be different but the methods are still the same." *"Dragovich...Kravchenko...Steiner...All must die." *''"For you Mason! Not for me!"'' *''"In Vorkuta, we are all brothers."'' *''"Mason, my friend...Tell me...What is left to believe in, when you are betrayed by your own? When all that you are, all that you have done, is buried beneath the lies and the deceit of corrupt men. I will die in this wretched place..The only thing that keeps me alive is the thirst for Vengeance. They must be stopped, Mason.Dragovich...Steiner...Kravchenko...ALL MUST die..."'' *''"You hit like a child!"'' *''"Hey, svoloch!'' *''"Allow me to introduce... Sergei Kozin, the monster of Magadan!"'' *"The door will not hold them forever... We do not have much time... Within this shrine to the hypocritical decadence of Vorkuta's leaders, lays the key to step eight." *"Mason! You did it Mason! You did, what I could not!" *''"Mason listen to me. We are running of the time my friend...Can you trust them to destroy it... or you think they will use it? The flag maybe diffirent but the methods are the same... They will use you, as they used me...You must decide... decide what do you think is worth figthing for...Dragovich...Kravchenko... Steiner... These... 'MEN' ... must die."'' *''"Promises of reinforcments were made... not kept."'' *''"Dragovich and Kravchenko are oppurtunists... Manipulators... They are not to be trusted, Dimitri.'' Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: World at War